<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Party by somanyficstowritesolittletime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830218">Christmas Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime'>somanyficstowritesolittletime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Skarsgard - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well its Christmas time and the readers bestie is hosting her annual Christmas party, she tells the reader she has made a new friend that would be a perfect fit for (Y/N). The reader is uncertain about this guy her bestie has been telling her about until she meets him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Skarsgård/Reader, Bill Skarsgård/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Small mention of sex and vibrators.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>perfectly.”</p><p>I look at the dress and take a deep breath. “Fine…” I huff as I take the dress from her hands.</p><p>I strip down to my underwear and bra, and slip the red material over my form. Tera was right it did hug my curves perfectly, so perfectly it was like this dress was made for me and only me. I look in the mirror as I adjust the material of the dress, and I can’t help but smile. Sometimes T really knows what she’s talking about, so maybe she won’t be wrong about this guy.</p><p>“Well?” I ask turning on my heels.</p><p>She looks over her shoulder, a smile forms on her lips. “Holy shit.” She hums as she walks over to me. “You look amazing. I have the perfect shoes and accessories for this.”</p><p>T and I spent what felt like eternity putting the finish touches on my outfit. People were beginning to arrive and I was beginning to feel anxious, checking any guy out I was unfamiliar with out as they walked through the front door, wondering is this the guy?</p><p>As the night passed I was beginning to wonder if this so incredible dude was made up, just a figment of T’s imagination. I mingled around a little, and caught up with a few friends I haven’t spoken too in a while, until I was growing tired of waiting around for this guy.</p><p>“Alright, T, where’s this guy at?” I huff, as I lean agaisnt the counter in the kitchen.</p><p>“He’s coming. He just texted me and told me he’s leaving another party right now and will be here if fifteen.” She says as she pours herself a drink.</p><p>“He better or I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Patience young padawan.” She laughs, before taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>“Well I’m beginning you made him up.”</p><p>“Please, not even my imagination can fathom this man. I swear he’s as real as you and I, honey.”</p><p>I laugh as I shake my head, my eyes wondering around the crowded house. Everyone mingling, some dancing to the Christmas music, others playing beerpong. I chewed on the inside of my lip as I noticed the front door open, a tall, thin man dressed in a button down shirt and jeans walked through the thresh hold. I took in the sight of him, he looked oddly formilar.</p><p>Was this the guy T was talking about?</p><p>I watch as he makes his way through the crowd, he smiles and says hello to a few, and others seem to be as stars truck as I am. Did everyone else think he was as good looking as I thought he was.</p><p>I swallow hard as he approaches T and I, my stomach fills with butterflies and mouth goes dry. I don’t even know this dude and I’m feeling like a jumbled up mess.</p><p>“Hey, Tera.” He smiles as he approaches us.</p><p>“Bill, great you made it!” She smiles as she gives him a hug.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry we’re late.”</p><p>“It’s all good.” She smiles, as she intertwines her fingers between mine and pulls me closer to her. I feel frozen but yet I’ve taken a few steps closer to her. “This is my best friend (Y/N), that I was telling you about.” She smiles as she let’s go of my hand, nudging my elbow with her’s.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Bill.” He smiles holding his hand out.</p><p>“Uh-uh hi. (Y/N).” I smile as I grip his hand, he grips it lightly but not to lightly, just firm enough.</p><p>“T, has told me so much about you!” He grins, giving my hand a shake before pulling away.</p><p>“Has she? Nothing to embracing I hope.” I giggle nervously, hoping not to make a fool of myself. “Well she hasn’t told me much about you.”</p><p>“She hasn’t?” He asks, passing T a glance.</p><p>“I wanted you to be a surprise Bill.” She laughs, before she takes another sip of her drink.</p><p>“T, believes the element of surprise is good for me, since I like to have somewhat of a plan.”</p><p>“Ah, well a surprise can be good. I hope I don’t disappoint.” He smiles.</p><p>“No… no disappoint at all.” I smile, feeling my face go hot. Shit am I publishing?</p><p>“Well, you two seem to be hitting it off perfectly! Just like I knew you would, so I’m going to leave you two now.”</p><p>I grip T’s hand signaling her not to leave, I’m a hot nervous wreck and don’t want to make a fool out of myself.</p><p>“You’ll be fine.” She whispers, and giving me a wink before she walks off into the sea of people.</p><p>Great, whatever greater power is out there, please help me.</p><p>“Do you want a drink?” Bill asks, pointing to the table full of drinks.</p><p>“Sure, that’d be great.” I smile, maybe a drink will help lossen me up.</p><p>He smiles as he walks to the table and pours a concoction of alcohol into two solo cups.</p><p>“Hope it’s not to strong for you.” He winks, handing me the cup.</p><p>“The stronger the better.” I smile, before taking a sip of the drink. The alchohol burned my throat as I swallowed it. It was strong as shit, but it’s just what I needed.</p><p>“Ah, my kind of girl.” He laughs, giving me a wink.</p><p>He’s flirting right? Shit, say something flirty.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders, so many thoughts running through my mind as I try to piece together a flirty come back, but my nerves are getting to me.</p><p>“I mean who doesn’t love a strong drink?” I smile raising my cup slightly.</p><p>Really? That was lame.</p><p>“Touchè.” He smiles.</p><p>He probably thinks I’m an idiot.</p><p>“Oh my God! You’re Bill Skarsgård!” A girl smiles widely as she walks over to him. “I’ve seen all your movies and I just want to say your amazing!”</p><p>“Thanks.” He laughs slightly.</p><p>“Can I get a picture with you?” She asks pulling out her phone from her pants pocket.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” She smiles pulling up her camera. “Do you mind?” She asks, handing me her phone.</p><p>“Oh.. no.” I smile taking the phone from her and moving to stand in front of them. They both pose and smile for the camera and I snap a picture or two.</p><p>“Thanks!” She grins taking my phone from her hands. “Nice to meet you, Bill.” She smiles as she walks away looking at the picture.</p><p>Bill Skarsgård? Where have I heard that name?</p><p>“So you’re an actor?” I ask, hoping not to sound stupid or offend him.</p><p>“Yeah… I’ve done a few.”</p><p>“Wait… you’re Pennywise in the new It movies, right?”</p><p>He smiles, “yeah, you’ve seen them?”</p><p>I nod. “I have and you were very creepy.” I laugh.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. “ Thanks, it was what I was going for.” He laughs, then we’re interrupted by another asking for a picture and talking about Bill’s movies. But Bill didn’t grow aggravated, he just greeted anyone who approached him, he was so sweet and kind. “So, do you want to step outside for some privacy?”</p><p>“Uhm, yeah sure.” I smile as I follow his lead outside onto the porch. He takes a seat on the bench and I sit beside him. “Do you get tired of being noticed?”</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders, as he slips a cigarette between his lips and lights it. “Only when I’m trying to talk to a cute girl.” He smiles passing me a glance.</p><p>Oh, shit did he just call me cute?</p><p>My face goes warm again, and I smile as I push a piece of stray hair behind my ears. “Well you’re pretty cute yourself, Bill.”</p><p>He smiles, and leans agaisnt the bench, his arm falling along the back, I can see his fingers in the corner of my eye. Butterflies fill my stomach as I feel frozen. Do I lean back? Do I stay where I’m at? Why am I such a mess?</p><p>“It’s a beautiful night.”</p><p>“It is.” I smile, as I wrap my arms around myself, the crisp cool air starting to get to me. “I should of grabbed a jacket.”</p><p>“Oh, here you can have mine.” He hums as he stands to his feet pulling his black coat off, and draping it around my shoulders, while he sits back down beside me.</p><p>I give him a smile. “Thank you. You’re to sweet.” I hum as I intertwine the material in between my fingers pulling it closer to me. A soft hum of Baby It’s Cold Outside began to play over the speakers of the house. “I love this song.”</p><p>Bill stands to his feet, and holds his hand out for mine. “May I have this dance?” He asks.</p><p>“You may.” I grin as I take his hand in mine, he pulls me to my feet. His free hand falls to my waist, while his hand cradles mine, we sway our hips to the beat of the soft tune of music.</p><p>“I really cant stay.” I sing softly.</p><p>“But baby it’s cold out side.” He joins in.</p><p>I smile as I look up at the tall man before me. “I’ve got to go’ way.”</p><p>“But baby it’s cold outside.”</p><p>“This evening has been.”</p><p>“Been hoping that’d drop in.”</p><p>“You don’t have that bad of a voice, Bill.” I wink as he spins me around.</p><p>“Neither do you. It’s actually beautiful.” He smiles as he pulls me close to him.</p><p>“I’m actually a terrible singer but I’ll take your compliment.” I giggle, as he gives me another spin around the porch.</p><p>“I could listen to you sing forever.”</p><p>“If you think I’m so great you should hear me in the shower.”</p><p>“I just might take you up on that offer.” He laughs, pulling me closer to him. His gorgeous eyes on me, and I can’t help but smile as I look up at him. He moves in slowly and when our lips are nearly an inch apart we’re interrupted by Tera opening the back door to the porch.</p><p>“Are you two about to kiss?”</p><p>Nice timing T.</p><p>Bill and I quickly pull apart, I give T a look she knows when she needs to give me some space. “Oh, sorry. Get back to what you two were doing.” She smiles apologetically, closing the door once again.</p><p>“Sorry T can be alot sometimes.” I laugh nervously as I look over at Bill.</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders. “It’s okay. I actually got to get going but I was wondering if I could get your number?” He asks, holding his phone up.</p><p>I smile widely. “Uhm, yeah sure.” I grin as I walk over to him and give him my info, and he gives me mine.</p><p>“It was nice meeting you, (Y/N).”</p><p>“Yeah… you too.” I grin, as I watch him walk down the steps of the porch.</p><p>“Oh.. one thing.” He smirks as he runs up porch steps, he cups my cheeks gently in his hands and presses a steamy passionate kiss to my lips. “Merry Christmas, (Y/N).” He smiles.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Bill.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>